


The Burp

by strldy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strldy/pseuds/strldy
Summary: you and thor having a chill day leads to a steamy make out session - originally posted on tumblr: october 1st, 2018
Relationships: Thor/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Burp

Having a chill day with Thor after a long week of work was all you could have asked for from the gods. So when it came to relaxing with your boyfriend, watching old tv shows on the couch eating junk food is usually what you did.

“Babe,” Thor looked at you from the kitchen, “do you want chips or popcorn?”

“You know I want both,” you smiled back at him flipping to your favorite channel on the tv.

“How can you do that without looking?” he asked pouring the contents of the bag of chips into a big bowl while the popcorn popped.

“There’s only six channels on this tv. It’s not that hard to count if you have your finger on the right button,” you flipped your hair putting the remote down on the coffee table.

Joining Thor in the kitchen you opened the refrigerator and took out a couple of beers. Handing one to your handsome boyfriend he opened it with no effort. As you struggled to open yours.

“Uh,” you pushed your beer in his direction, “I need help.”

“Aw, do you want me to open that for you?” he chastised you taking the drink from your hand.

Pouting you waited for him to give it back.

“Are you sure your old enough to drink?” he questioned before handing it over.

“Are you sure your old enough?” you raised an eyebrow swiping the beverage from his hand. Taking a ginormous swig of the yeasty beer.

“Slow down,” Thor’s eyes widened opening the popcorn bag and proceeding to pour it in a big bowl.

“Don’t tell me to slow down, you can drink and never get drunk. Maybe I wanna get a little tipsy!” you put your foot down.

“Okay, okay,” he giggled walking over to the couch with an array of junk food in his arms.

Dropping on the couch you let out a small burp.

“Oh you can do better than that,” Thor said with slight disappointment in his voice.

“Yeah and you can do better,” you mocked taking another swig at your beer.

“Actually,” he put the food on the table, “I can.” he picked up his beer and chugged it until the glass container was empty.

“Oh bravo,” you sarcastically clapped, “you know how to chug a fucking beer.”

“Wait for it,” he sat on the couch calmly.

“For what?” you poked his belly.

Thor belched a loud, long burp. It was so impressive your jaw dropped to the floor. Absolutely flabbergasted you said, “ **that’s hot.** ”

“I know,” Thor simply stated wrapping an arm around your shoulders pulling you closer to him. “wanna make out?”

“Of course,” you gazed up into his blue eyes.

Leaning down to meet your lips he gently pushed up against you. Moving in time with you like a song. You didn’t care about the plans you didn’t have or the possibility of someone walking in on you. The chemistry between your lips was more important to the both of you than the fate of the entire world. This was your time to throw at each other, so passionately, lovingly and...........

*burp*

“Thor,” you giggled.

“Sorry love,” a sheepish smile grew on his face.

“Don’t be, it’s still hot,” you pulled him back to your lips tugging at his clothes and hair.


End file.
